Such a steering system is used to steer a vehicle. In most cases a steering wheel which serves as a steering handle is connected to a steering unit of the steering system. When the steering wheel is actuated, the hydraulic steering unit supplies hydraulic fluid under pressure to a steering motor. The steering motor moves steered wheels of the vehicle so that the vehicle can change its moving direction.